Return or Stay?
by JustWriter2
Summary: EE&EFC XoverThere are new, evil wizards that are plotting to control the EFmagic.The wizards send the only heir to another continent, where he meets the crown princess of Kyrria.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from, "Ella Enchanted" belongs to Ms. Levine. Anything you recognize from the, "Enchanted Forest Chronicles" belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Everything else is mine; including the plot.

**Author's Note: **In chapter one, it makes more sense to start with Dario's point of view, even though this is in the Ella Enchanted section.

_**Return or Stay**_

B y : J u s t W r i t e r

**Summary: **Ella&Char have a beautiful baby girl. All the while, Daystar&Shiara (from EFC) have a handsome prince. There are new, evil wizards that are plotting to control the EFmagic. The wizards send the only heir to another world, where he meets the crown princess of Kyrria. Will he return or stay?

**Prologues:**

Ella pushed. Char stood there holding his wife's hand. Their first child was to be born any minute now. "Come on Ella. You can do it. She smiled and kept going with her husband's urgings.

"She's almost out lady," Mandy said. She knew it would be a girl named Eleanor, just like her mother, and her grandmother, and her mother's mother, and so on.

Lucinda would arrive as soon as the baby was out; and she did. She brought out a beautiful ring that would help the young Eleanor some day. It was from an unknown source of magic. Mandy gave her eternal, small magical protection. Everyone was all smiling.

Daystar stood and waited impatiently as he heard Shiara painfully screaming. He had been told to wait outside. She didn't want him to see her like that; suffering. Then he heard a cooing sound, and a maid rushed out.

Sir, it's a boy. The baby began to cry, still not clean. Daystar pulled on an invisible thread of magic and the newborn was suddenly clean. Shiara was smiling the biggest smile he'd ever seen on Shiara's face. Just when he thought it couldn't get any wider, the baby's three hairs caught on fire. That just made her smile from ear to ear. It was their son, Dario.

**Chapter 1: Transported**

Dario was eighteen years old now, with silly princesses following him whenever they had the chance. However, he learned long ago that he shouldn't give them one. Whenever some girls follow him around, he leaves instantaneously with a twist of a magic thread. Outside the Enchanted Forest, it was very hard to use his father's type of magic. That kind of magic came to him almost naturally. But his mother had taught him how to use fire magic. That kind of magic could be used anywhere and he was very skilled at it.

He had no siblings because his mother had refused to have anymore children. She had said pregnancy made her to nice.

Right now, he had just escaped a mob of girls and was sitting at his favorite spot in the entire Enchanted Forest. It was what his father called the, "Green Glass Pool." He didn't swim in it. He just liked the peacefulness he received from staring at it.

Right then Dario felt a disturbance in the web of magic that was the Enchanted Forest. He quickly transported himself to the western part of the forest, just along the border. Outside of the forest he saw a contraption sucking in the forest's magic. He had to stop it. As he stepped toward it, it made a circle that surrounded him.

"Oh great," he thought as he saw two men with long beards, robes, and staffs surround the circular piece of spell. They were definitely wizards. They began mumbling swiftly. Dario tried to stop them by using his father's type of magic, but it didn't work. In frustration, his hair caught on fire, like all fire witches' hair does. It was ironically almost like a light bulb had appeared above his head. "That's it! I'll use fire magic," he thought. Then, as he was about to create a fire spell, there was a big flash of light. He fell back onto something that felt like grass. "Grass," he thought. "There isn't any grass in the Enchanted Forest!" Then he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note: **Do you like it so far? I've been wanting to blend EE (Ella Enchanted) & the EFC (Enchanted Forest Chronicles) for the longest time! For some reason, what I just typed made me think about that one song that goes, "Wo---oh---oh-ohh, for the longest time, wo---oh--ohh, for the longest time…," you know, that song. I know, you're probably thinking, "What planet does this person live on?" Ella's daughter Elli's POV will be in the next chapter. **_Anyway, please R_**(ead) **_& R_**(eview).


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from, "Ella Enchanted" belongs to Ms. Levine. Anything you recognize from the, "Enchanted Forest Chronicles" belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Everything else is mine; including the plot.

_The 1 and only true Starfire_-Where have I heard that name before? I mean the "Starfire" part. I can't put my finger on where though. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 2: Where Am I/Who Is He**

We were traveling to the Elfin Forest because mother wanted me to become more aquainted with the elves. We had been traveling for some time when the carriage halted.

"What's that," she heard one of her men call.

"It's a man stupid," said another.

"Well, what do we do with him," asked the first.

"Try telling the princess and letting her decide," said the second sarcastically.

She anticipated the knock on the door. The stupid guard asked, "Uh, princess, what do we do with that guy?" He pointed to his left, in front of the carriage. Of course I couldn't see whoever it was. So I stood up and the smart guard helped me out of the carriage. He escorted me to where the man's form lay limp on the grass.

He was extremely handsome. He was wearing strange, simple clothes and had reddish, brown hair. The only sign of wealth he had was a gold circlet around his head. The effect was almost dreamy. Then he moved a little.

"Well milady, he isn't dead. What should we do with him?"

I knew it was my royal duty to help everyone in need. So I asked, "Is he sick?"

He knelt down and looked at him. Then he replied, "No milady, just unconscious."

I nodded. "Well, we should help him all we can. We must stay here until he revives."

The guards looked impatient and the smart one decided to chafe the man's wrists. It was nearing sunrise.

B( B( B( B( B( B( B( B(

Someone was rubbing my wrists. I remembered the past events and bolted upward, knocking into something hard. I rose my hand to my forehead and groaned when I realized I was still wearing the circlet that mother made me wear.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't in the Enchanted Forest anymore. I couldn't feel magic all around me. Then I saw two guards in strange armor. One of them was a few feet away from me and was glaring at me. He must have been the something hard I had bumped into.

Then I saw a beautiful girl trying to hold in laughter. She had wavy, black hair and blue-green eyes. She was wearing a strange dress. I stood up and brushed myself off. Where the heak was I?

B( B( B( B( B( B( B( B( B(

As he stood up, he looked bewildered. I held out my hand in greeting. He smiled recognizing the gesture. I smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Elli." Then he looked just downright confused. I wrinkled my nose in exasperation. Then I decided to try a different method.

I pointed to myself and said, "Elli."

He pointed to himself and said, "Dario." I blinked. That was a strange name. Then he said something in a language I'd never heard before. Then I got an idea. I looked at the ring that Lucinda had given me at birth. Surely helping people communicate wasn't big magic. My ring glowed, understanding what I wanted. Then I pointed with the finger my ring was on at Dario. It was worth a shot.

B( B( B( B( B( B( B( B( B(

I noted the structure of the spell and realized it was the same kind of magic of the Enchanted Forest. It was a communication spell. The ring she was wearing glowed and made the air around me shimmer. I waited for the traces of the spell that she had cast to disappear. Then I tried to say something, "I hope your spell worked."

She smiled and said, "I think it did. Now, can you explain as to why you're out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm not really sure," I said. "All I remember is the wizards surrounding me and chanting." At this she looked confused. "Is the spell wearing off," I asked.

"No, it isn't. What's a wizard?"

I looked pained. "They're very hard to explain." Just then, I felt a big surge of magic like the one that had sent me here.


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from, "Ella Enchanted" belongs to Ms. Levine. Anything you recognize from the, "Enchanted Forest Chronicles" belongs to Patricia C. Wrede. Everything else is mine; including the plot.

**Author's Note:** For those of you who don't know, Kazul is a female dragon, Telemane is a magician, and Morwen is a witch. But Kazul isn't just any dragon, she is the King of the Dragons.

**Replies to Reviews:**

_Holly101( )_-I did._  
alisha marie_-Thank you.

_Kate_-Thank you Katie.

Chapter 3: Family Friends 

Most of the family friends were there and unconscious. "Morwen, Telemane, Kazul!"

Morwen was stirring, her cats were twitching, Telemane was ashen white, and Kazul was, well waking up with a loud roar. I at once jumped in front of Kazul's mouth and blocked the raging fire. She stood up and I used a levitation spell to keep the fire from going past me. Then I heard Elli scream.

"Kazul, please stop. You're going to burn this meadow to a crisp. Not to mention Morwen and Telemane and some new friends of mine," I shouted so Kazul could hear me.

She stopped. "Dario? Is that you? I'm sorry. I thought you were those dratted wizards," Kazul said looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know yet." I replied feeling stupid for not asking even though I had been thinking that very same question. "I just lapsed out of unconsciousness," I said, hoping that would explain it.

For some reason, I was able to understand what the dragon was saying. Dario called it Kazul. Then it startled me when it started making choking and snorting noises. It must have been laughing.

Kazul was much bigger than the dragon at the castle menagerie. Kazul was three times my height at least and was very postured, as much as a dragon can be and it's scales were more green than gray. Kazul had two horns on either side of its head and one curvy one in the middle.

Then Kazul looked sad. "Dario," it started, "your mother and father, they were killed. The wizards got them." small bits of fire coursed down his cheeks.

At this I was alarmed and yelled, "Dario, your face is on fire!" I was really concerned. Of course the fire stopped. He and Kazul side glanced at each other and began laughing, hard. I couldn't see what was so amusing. Dario was literally rolling with laughter. Then he stood up again when he heard the woman with black robes groan. He walked over to her with a smile on his face, leaving me with Kazul.

I looked over at Kazul. Looking at it the second time wasn't so bad. "Why were you both laughing as if it were some kind of joke?" I asked angrily. "His face was just on FIRE!"

"Oh, don't mind those little fire spasms. They happen all of thetime if your a fire witch," Kazul replied.

'Fire witch? What is Kazul talking about?' Then I realized my rudeness. "I'm Eleanor, but you can just call me Elli," I said introducing myself.

Kazul nodded her head and said, "It's very nice to meet you Elli. I'm Kazul, King of the Dragons." Immediately I swept a formal curtsy. Kazul snorted. "No need for that Elli. I'm not the kind that enjoys formalities."

Dario was walking back with Morwen leaning on his shoulder. A few cats were following them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Morwen started, "but Telemane is in very bad shape; like he was at the swamp, remember?"

Kazul nodded. "Yes Morwen, I remember."

Morwen looked around her and said, "It's obvious the wizards sent us here, but where exactly is here?"

They all turned and looked at Elli. "We currently reside in the country of Kyrria, between the Elfin Forest and Jenn." Dario was the only one that was confused.

"I didn't know they would send us that far," Morwen said amused.

Kazul looked relieved and said, "I've always wanted to visit this place. But it was outrageous to travel this far, even for a dragon."

"Where is Kyrria?" Dario was obviously very confused.

Kazul nodded to Morwen. "It's 1,853,000,000,000,000 miles Northeast of the Enchanted Forest; just past Ayothia."

Dario looked at Morwen and sighed. "Is there anything you don't know?"

Morwen laughed and said, "Of course. I don't know what Telemane was thinking when he was talking to that troll that lived under the bridge. The troll threatened to eat him and Telemane said there was a bigger, fatter magician on his way there. Of course the troll had been tricked with that method before and wasn't buying it. I had to bail him out. We were still kids then," she said with a laugh. Dario laughed as well. Then she paused. "I should nurse him back to health." Dario nodded and helped her over to Telemane.

As if Elli wasn't confused enough, she had no idea where the Enchanted Forest was. In fact, she'd only heard of that place once. People had said it was a dangerous place, filled with magical beings.

Were they dangerous?


End file.
